wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Help:FAQ
Chat 'Where can I find commands for emoticons on the chat?' You can find commands for the chat emoticons here. What are the chat rules? You can find the chat rules here. 'How can I make my text dim? (/me)' In order to do: Example: * ChicoryTheRainWing does something Type in "/me does something" without the quotation marks for your name to appear next to the thing you want to say you're doing. Chat Moderator/Admin/Rollback Related 'What is a chat moderator?' A chat moderator is a user who is able to either kick or ban users from the chat who are not following chat rules. However, this is rarely used, so it is more of an honorary title. 'How can I become a chat moderator?' Here are some basic guidelines to become a chat moderator: 1. You must know and agree on the chat rules. 2. You must have been active on the wiki for three months. 3. You have active on the wiki everywhere, ''not just the chat. 4. Do not pester the admins/bureaucrats to make you a chat moderator. 5. Chemistry among other users is important as well. 6. If you've been banned, you probably can't be a chat mod. Fulfilling all these guidelines will not necessarily make you a chat mod. It depends if a wiki needs a chat mod at that moment. It should also be noted that the chat mod position is like a pre-admin, and that a lot of trust goes into that promotion. Users applying for chat mod should also have some level of requirements for being an admin. 'What are admins and bureaucrats? Here is a basic definition of admins and bureaucrats: http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Wings_of_Fire_Wiki:Administrators '''How can I become an admin? In order to become an admin, a user should meet a certain set of guidelines: 1. You have to be active on the wiki. 2. You should be on forums, comments, chat, message walls... essentially everywhere. 3. If you've been banned, you probably can't be an admin. 4. You'll have to be interviewed by a bureaucrat. 5. Others' opinions of you are important. 6. Be polite, nice, pleasant and respectful. 7. You have to not be offensive to other people. For example, go on Morrowseer's page and talk about how you want to kill him, or go on Fatespeaker's page and talk about how if she dies you will laugh (both are real.) 8. You have to realize that this isn't a game. Adminship will stress you immensely. It will wear you down and exhaust you. Leadership is very hard, and many people wouldn't enjoy it. If you're on the wiki just to have fun, don't apply. You should probably apply for rollback/chatmod before becoming an admin. The other admins have a say in whether you get it or not too. It should be noted that fulfilling all these guidelines won't guarantee adminship. Social interaction is very important as well, and whether or not the wiki needs a new admin. 'Who are the bureaucrats?' Our only currently active bureaucrat is Matau99 'Who are the admins?' Our currently active admins are ScorpionTheSandwing, Hydra The NightWing, and ChicoryTheRainWing. 'What's a rollback?' A rollback is a user who is able to reverse edits quickly. (vandalism, etc.) 'How can I become a rollback?' Here are some basic guidelines: 1. You have to have been active on the wiki for three months. 2. You have to be active on the wiki everywhere. 3. You have to be able to easily navigate the wiki. 4. If you've vandalized or have been banned, you probably can't be a rollback. Like becoming an admin or chat mod, fulfilling these guidelines won't guarantee a promotion. It depends on what the wiki needs. Miscellaneous 'How old do I have to be to join the wiki?' Users must be at least thirteen years old to join Wikia. Underage users may be banned by Wikia Staff (not to be confused with the Wings of Fire Wiki's admins and bureaucrats) if their true age is discovered. If you are underage, please never share this with anyone, both because we don't want to know how old you are, and because you will probably end up banned. 'Can I make a page?' All users have the ability to make a page. However, they must ask an admin to get permission before doing so (unless a new book has just been released). Before asking an admin, ask yourself: "Will the wiki benefit from this, or will it just be extra clutter? Can we just add this as a section to another page?" If the answer to one or both of these questions is 'yes', we probably don't need it. 'Can I make a category?' All users have the ability to make a category. However, like making a page, you need an admin's permission before making a category (again, with the exception of new books having book-specific categories). Before asking an admin, ask yourself: "Will the wiki benefit from this, or will it just be extra clutter?". A sure way to tell if we won't need it is if 5 or less pages will fit into that category. 'Can I post my fan art here? ' All fan art of canon characters is welcomed on the wiki. However, a reminder that all fan art of OCs (Original Characters) belong on the Fanon Wiki. 'Can I post fanfiction here?' Fanfiction belongs on the Fanon Wiki, but it's acceptable here on the Fun & Games board. 'Can I rolelay here?' Like fanfiction, roleplay belongs on the Fanon Wiki, but it's acceptable here on the Fun & Games board. 'Can I advertise my stuff here?' Yes, but please put it on the New on Wings of Fire board. 'I'm new to fandoms and some of the vocabulary. What do some of these words mean?' *''Canon'' - official facts from the book, or approved by the author. *''Fanon'' - fan-made (fanfiction, OCs, etc.) *''Headcanon'' - an idea that is not mentioned by the author themselves, but is canon-compatible and accepted by the fans. *''Fandom'' - a group of fans all obsessed with the same thing *''Ship'' - A pairing of characters as a couple Examples: Glorybringer = Glory x Deathbringer | Ripnami = Riptide x Tsunami | Blistorrow = Blister x Morrowseer *''Shipping'' - liking two characters as a couple *''OTP'' - (One True Pairing) someone's favorite ship *''OC'' - (Original Character) a fan-made character *''Mary-Sue'' - an overpowered character/OC, or a character/OC that is so perfect the challenges they face are easily overcome. Can be used for males or females, but most commonly females. *''Gary-Stu'' - the male equivalent of a Mary-Sue